Kiseki
by die to win-born to lose
Summary: Read intro! ust a longer summary
1. Intro

**Kiseki**

Chie Akiko and Amaya Yukimura are both 17 year old girls who live in Tokyo, Japan. They're best friends and both just started working at the newly opened Starbucks, since they're on the summer vacation before senior year of high school. One day while working three people walk in that will change the course of their lives. Nao, Saga, and Tora (the three who walked in) along with Hiroto and Shou (later to come in) are an aspiring band. Though they seem troublesome they're really good at heart. Once they return from summer, not realizing the guys Chie and Amaya had meet had gone to their school all along, they just never noticed. Will the guys act as nothing happened over summer or will they pick up where they had left off?


	2. Chapter 1

**Kiseki**

Chapter One

Chie sat there trying to wake up Amaya as the alarm clock was going off for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"Amaya we've got work, come on wake up," Chie pushed Amaya back and forth agitated.

Amaya groaned and rolled over completely ignoring what Chie had said.

Chie was really pissed off now; she pushed Amaya off the bed hoping she'd get up now, "I'm not going to be late for work so get up!"

"I'm up I'm up you don't have to have a cow," Amaya managed to yawn out.

Chie just rolled her eyes, "Well hurry and get ready we only have an hour till work," Chie complained for she was already dressed and fed.

Amaya slowly got up off the floor and grabbed her things and slugged her way to the bathroom. Finally, 30 minutes later Amaya appeared from out of the bathroom.

"What in God's name too you so damn long!" Chie blurted.

Amaya sighed, "Sorry, sorry you said to get ready so I did. It just takes forever."

"Whatever lets' just go before we're late," Chie groaned.

The first couple of minutes were very quiet till Chie put on some music and the two started singing happily with each other no longer mad.

Chie exhaled in relief as they pulled into the parking lot, "See we're even early!"

"And you were freaking out for no reason…I could've slept longer," Amaya griped.

Chie laughed as she parked, "Come on inside and we'll get you some coffee."

"YAY!!!" Amaya shouted at her one true weakness

As they walked in their manager stepped out in front of them, "Good, Chie and Amaya made it. Get ready then clock in ok. Then you can get coffee or whatever else you need. I'll be in and out later."

The manager started to walk off, Amaya looked quick at Chie, "Come one come one, we don't have all day."

"Geeze right as you want something you're ready to go," Chie sighed.

Amaya smiled that little childish smile, "Yepp you know me."

The two clocked in then made some coffee, after they finished it was about opening time. The morning was pretty hectic as everyone needed their early dosage of coffee. By the afternoon it calmed down a little.

"I thought that morning rush was never ganna…" Amaya stopped talking as she saw three people walk in.

Chie turned around wondering why Amaya had stopped talking and soon saw her reason. There heading towards the counter was three gorgeous guys. Well more or so one was dragging the two others. The one who was dragging the two wasn't really all that tall but seemed about average he had a face that was so close pooh-san's and had nice dark hair. The two behind him were tall, one not quite as tall as the other was thin and had beautiful brown hair just about mid neck length, while the taller one was not quit as thin had striking black hair.

The one in the front was complaining to the others, "Come on you have to try their coffee it's the best thing ever!"

"Whatever just hurry and order," The tallest complained.

The cute adorable, almost childish one walked up to the counter, Chie was currently on cash register and stuttered, "Um…hello…how can I help you?" she managed to get out trying to hide her blush.

"Oh why hello, I'd like a venti mint mocha chip frappuccino, a venti caramel frappuccino, a venti mint chocolaty chip frappuccino, and a venti dark mocha frappuccino," the childish one ordered, "hope you guys don't mind I ordered for you."

The brown haired one answered this time, "Yea I don't care….but why'd you get four there's only three of us?"

"But they're all soo good I couldn't choose, so I just ordered all four," the childish one chirped.

"Um…excuse e what's the name?" Chie murmured.

The short one looked over, "oh I'm sorry Nao."

"Hey Nao, Tora and I are ganna sit over there," the brunette told Nao.

Nao just smiled, "Ok Saga!"

Amaya gave Chie that look, "Did you see them?" she whispered to Chie.

Chie exhaled, "How couldn't I their freaking gorgeous."

"True, I so think we should take our brake and go talk to them," Amaya suggested.

Chie just started at Amaya eyes wide, her blush getting even brighter, "WHAT!?" Chie said a little too loud.

Amaya started laughing, "Guess that my answer give that guy Nao his drinks then we're on break."

Chie just sighed knowing she wouldn't get herself out of this one.

"Here you go," Chie said handing Nao his drinks.

"Oh, thank you!," he replied cheerfully.

Amaya nudged Chie, "Come on!"

Chie finally gave in, "Fine."

They got two people to cover for them then they grabbed their drinks then headed over to a table near the three guys.

They sat there eavesdropping on the guys conversation, "Come on a least try em!" Nao complained.

"Fine, we'll try them," Saga said having given in to keep Nao happy.

Tora sighed, "Sure why not."

Chie and Amaya couldn't help but giggle.

Nao looked over and smiled, "Oh hi again," he looked to Tora and Saga as if mentally asking them if it was all right, then proceeded to ask the girls over, "Would you girls like to join us?"

Chie just about died, while Amaya was on the brink of laughter but answered for them, "Sure, sure."

They scooted the two tables together, and started to talk.

"So you two work here? What are your names?" Nao asked curiously.

"Oh yea we do, I'm Amaya," she answered coolly.

Chie took a breath first, "I'm Chie nice to meet you."

"Oh well I'm Nao in case you didn't already know," he told them merrily.

Tora glanced over, "I'm Tora, pleasure."

Saga slurping the last of the caramel frappuccino looked up, "Oh hi I'm Saga nice to meet you too."

"So, are you guys from around here?" Amaya asked.

Saga yawned, "Yea we go to school here, what about you two?

"Yea we go to school here too…so what do you guys like to do during summer and free time?" Chie asked.

"Oh well were sort of a band, us three with two other friends. That generally keeps us occupied," Tora responded.

"Yea, were pretty good but still hoping for our first gig," Nao explained.

Amaya nodded, "Really that's awesome; love to hear you guys play sometime."

"Yea I bet you guys are really good," Chie added.

"Naw we're ok, but there's always room for improvement," Saga retorted.

"Well I guess you'll guys will have to come by sometime and hear for yourselves," Nao invited.

As they were talking more Chie and Amaya saw their manager walking around the corner, "Shit, um hey here's our numbers," Amaya said scribbling them down on a piece of paper, "Call anytime your free."

Chie and Amaya got up from the table and bowed slightly then walked off Chie looked back, "Thank you."

Nao waved, "Anytime."

Tora looked at Saga and Nao, "Ready?"

"Yea I'll get rid of the garbage you two head out to the car I'll be right there," Saga told the two.

Nao and Tora got up and walked to their car, Saga took their garbage and threw it away and walked over to where Chie and Amaya were. He quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Amaya since Chie was walking off.

"Here's our numbers, knowing us we'll lose it and forget to call. Don't wanna seem rude. Call us whenever your next day off is," Saga told Amaya.

Amaya looked stunned looking at him, then shook her head, "Oh, ok we'll be sure to cal in the next couple of days."

"Cool, bye for now," Saga said leaving.

Amaya just stared at the gorgeous Saga walking out the door. Amaya quickly found Chie, "Oh my god, they gave us their numbers!"

"Huh? What do you mean you gave them ours," Chie asked confused.

Amaya held up the piece of paper with the numbers on it, "Saga came back said they'd lose ours and just gave us theirs."

Chie looked at the paper, "You're kidding me those gorgeous guys gave us their numbers I must be dreaming." She kidded.

"I know how you feel, when do we have off next?" Amaya quickly asked.

Chie looked around, "Um…I don't think manager posted the new schedule yet, want me to ask?"

"Hecks yes, an opportunity like this doesn't come around that often. Go, find, ask!" Amaya demanded.

Chie turned around the corner hoping to find manager but to no avail she continued to look around, and happened to see him about to walk out the door, "Manger, manger," Chie called after him.

He just barely looked and saw Chie coming at him, "Huh, what is it Chie?"

"Oh…um do Amaya and I have tomorrow off?" Chie asked.

"Let me look…I don't have you scheduled, so no you guys don't but the day after that you do ok," manger told Chie.

Chie did a little bow then headed back to work.

"Amaya we have tomorrow off, and we get off in about 45 minutes wanna call them then?" Chie asked.

Amaya looked at Chie, "Hecks yes!"

The time went by in what seemed like seconds, for they girls only had one thing on their mind, calling the guys. It was almost closing time, "Hey Chie, are we locking up tonight?" Amaya inquired looking around.

"Um… I think manager is still here let me check," Chie went to the back office peeked her head in then headed back to the front, "No manger is asleep on his desk, we just have to wake him up before we go home 'k."

They finished cleaning the store up then Chie and Amaya hurried to the back office and woke manger up, "Hey manager it's closing time we're heading home now ok?" Amaya said.

Manager had just barley woke up, "Huh…yea…ok…bye"

"Night," Chie called shutting the door.

They hurried to Chie's car, "Hey what time is it Chie?" Amaya asked.

"Um...only about 9:30," Chie responded.

"Woot! When we get back to your place let's call them," Amaya suggested.

Chie just looked at her, "It's rude to call late at night."

"Like their sleeping, oh hey is it alright if I stay at your house while my mom is out of town?" Amaya said changing subject.

Chie sighed, "Yea, I don't care my parents love you. Do you need to pick some clothes up from your house before we head home?"

"Yea that'd be awesome," Amaya smiled.

They stopped by Amaya's house real quick; Amaya ran up surprisingly fast but brought down what seemed her whole wardrobe.

"What the hell are you bringing?" Chie asked flabbergasted.

Amaya chuckled, "Ah, you know just the essentials."

"Whatever," Chie sighed.

They finally arrived at Chie's house, "Hey, do you think your parents are back from their trip?"

Amaya asked.

"I highly doubt it they probably won't be back till next week so were good," Chie said calmly.

Amaya smiled, "Just didn't wanna be loud if they were here."

"Oh how considerate of you," Chie laughed unlocking the door the house.

Amaya put her stuff over in the corner, and plopped on Chie's bed, "Hobo, get in here!"

Chie peeled her head out of the bathroom, "I'm brushing my teeth."

"Fine, I'm calling them without you," Amaya teased.

Chie quickly rinsed and spit and hurried next to Amaya on the bed, "Oh, ok that fine."

"Wow, that was fast," Amaya laughed.

Amaya dialed the number and put it on speaker, it started to ring then someone picked up, "…Hello?"

"Um…is this Saga?" Amaya asked shyly.

The person pulled the phone away though the girls could still hear him, "Saga some chick on your phone, come get it!"

Amaya and Chie just looked at one another than at the phone, Saga then picked up, "Um, hello?"

"Oh, um, hey Saga it's Amaya and Chie from earlier today," Amaya told him.

"Huh…who? I'm just kidding so what's up?" Saga said jokingly.

Amaya was silent for a second," Oh um…we're off tomorrow if you guys aren't doing anything."

"Um…ok that's cool but talk to Tora about," Saga chuckled handing the phone to Tora

Amaya and Chie quickly whispered, then Tora spoke, "Hello?"

"Oh, ugh, hi Tora," Chie whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't hear you can you speak up," he asked politely.

Chie took a breath, "Amaya and I were wondering if you guys were doing anything tomorrow since we were off?!"

It was silence for a few seconds; the two girls heard murmuring in the background, "Um, yea were not doing anything if you want to come watch us practice or something?" Tora offered.

The two girls in unison, "Sounds great!"

"Here talk to Nao, later," Tora said handing the phone to Nao.

"HIYA! What yea guys up to," Nao asked cheerful as ever.

Chie and Amaya laughed a little, "Nothing much Nao," Chie said before being cut off by Amaya, "Yea she really means nothing."

"So you two pretty ladies are going to come watch us practice, oh I feel the love," Nao countered.

"Oh you're too kind," the two replied.

Chie yawned, "Well we got to get our beauty sleep see yea tomorrow just call us whenever is good for you."

"We'll tell everyone we say night see ya tomorrow," Amaya said.

"Ok see yea then," Nao replied before hanging up.

The two laid down exhausted from their exciting day, and soon feel asleep in hope of what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
